1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an improved structure rapid assembly/disassembly lamp shade in which after the support rods are coupled to the outer layer lamp shade top ring, insertional offset slots are formed along the bottom edge of the outer layer lamp shade top ring that provide for the engagement of the inner layer lamp shade top support frame to thereby keep the circumferential rim of the inner layer lamp shade top support frame tightly positioned in the insertional offset slots. As such, the present invention thereby achieves assembly and disassembly that is both convenient and rapid. Furthermore, the top and bottom rings as well as the inner and outer layer lamp shades are all collapsible into a flat state to reduce storage and shipping dimensions and thereby effectively reduce shipping costs.
2) Description of the Prior Art
In prior art lamp shades, the support rods are typically conjoined between the top ring and the bottom ring in a permanent state and, as such, since the lamp shade cannot be collapsed when packaged, the product occupies a considerably larger space, resulting in increased storage and shipping dimensions as well as the associated costs. Therefore, the applicant of the invention herein researched and developed a kind of collapsible lamp shade structure, specifically the “Improved Structure Rapid Assembly/Disassembly lamp Shade” filed under U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,981 and which consists of frame members 3 coupled onto the bottom ring 21 of a lamp shade 4 and, furthermore, the frame members 3 are capable of being whorled centrally over the bottom ring 2 and situated against the lower edge of the top ring 1, enabling the top ring 1, the bottom ring 2, and the frame members 3 to become arranged into a single structural entity. However, due to the exterior fabric surface layer 41 of the lamp shade 4, the said assembly approach requires support rods 11 extending towards the center as well as a mounting hole 121 formed in the middle of the support rods 11 such that when the exterior fabric surface layer 41 inner top ring 1A is raised, a threaded stud 141 and a nut 15 are fastened to maintain the position, resulting in an assembly procedure that necessarily involves the troublesome fastening of the threaded stud 141.